leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shaco/@comment-27355169-20151206172038/@comment-27355169-20151214183001
@Doeniel I agree with some of the stuff you said. But i have some things i want to clarify as well. The first thing as Yes i agree. It would be so horrible if Shaco was suddenly this beast mode champ that was superior to all other assassins an people picked him up for that reason. I don't follow the meta of Fotm because i like to play everyone an then when i practice a champ te be good at them an then all the Sudden one item or Ability Buff makes all these Band Wagon Brainless noobs play the champs i like it just makes me feel horrible inside. So to start things off: Jitb: Well i see what you mean they do Spoke people irl ect. But i mean you also have to see the other side of things. They are a entertainer Toy that is meant to be fun to watch/hear music an then scare. Like a bunch of unsuspecting kids gather around a jester or street magician an hear the music play. That is like the Taunt right there. The Spook aka Flee/fear as we have it in game is the part that happens after when the box is unstealthed an attacks. Actually our box in game sadly doesn't have music an the head is already out. I think our Jitb should be a box that plays music an taunts an then the toy POPS out an does the Fear/Flee/Terrify. The Two Shiv Poison: Well i mean we only have One spell that hits enemies, everything else we do is as you said fun an games an basicaly being shaco We have to get melee range to assassinate with only one poke tool otherwise. An my ideas were to improve our ability to assassine based upon our limitations. The taunt from Jitb helps with this for more back stabs. An you gotta remember Tristana Has Ult to hit ppl away, A jump, a flash, a heal. Long Long ass range from passive. A Black shield morg adds more to the cancer or a thresh with all his bs. As a adc is always paired up with a support so you can expect even more escapes. It's a Grand Shame that Yasuo an Tryndamere also have Crit mechanics. An Shaco just has that 1 Auto Crit is all we get. An the theme of assassins overall is to assassinate. Whether or not Riot makes some assassins broken an some not as broken doesn't really change that fact. Riot have truthfully not been the best at balancing tbh. This One Shaco spell being strong wouldn't change him from being the champ we love. Trust me bro people are like sheep man. Every idiot from bronze 5 to the boosters in challenger will play a rework champ. But they always fit a pattern. They always play it the first few days or week then go back to playing their Yasuos, Their Lee sins ect. People are very typical in that sense. Finally i wanna add this was just some ideas i have. The Ratio of the 2 Shiv Poison is just a rough idea. The thought i had going into it. Was that whatever the ratio or effects of his 2 Shiv it should be strong to fit a assassin themed champ. An ya gotta remember champion gimicks with flash. Mord 2 hit then flash for that 3rd one. Illaoi with Galio or amumu. There is a ton of ways to exploit champions who have insane ratios an people find ways. I wrote a article on here about Miss Fortune ult. I exploit her Ult ratios an make it work in all my games. If you say I am gonna do whatever it takes to hit people with this Miss fortune ult an you keep that mind set an try your best to success then you will succeed. Galio Flash ult to make it easy for you. Or Morg Black SHield an finish your build with Banshees. There's always gonna be a way. I have one more thing to say: So i was forgetting there is sorta like 2 types of assassins in game. So there is the high damage kat or Fizz or Akali. But then riot also categorizes champs with Invisibility as Assassins. So i guess the way they see it. Is if someone has invis an you are low they will kill assassinate you. As in Assassins stick to the shadows in this case shadows being invis. With their other mindset being: A assassin deals high damage like Fizz or Zed. But this might all boil down to riot just naming certain champs certain things. Like Nothing comes to mind atm but i know some champs have been categorized as weird things that are just weird.. I think Teemo was marked as a Marksman/Support at one point or still is. That is just one such example. I mean Teemo can blind a adc an ward so he is a support? Well i mean i guess. But we know most the time he goes top to abuse his range an kiting. So then i guess i am saying riot has proven to be wrong before an change things. They have even made some champs fit a design but then it went somewhere else. Like ummm let me think.. Somebody..Somebody. Oh yes Vi off the top of my head Vi. Was supposed to be a Jungler. But she was so strong on release she could go anywhere like Top lane ect. Slowly over time they have said they want their re-works to be fair an refine a champion overall an be competitve ect. So Even though Shaco is the Assassin type that is the Invis type with moderate damage. I think we can still expect him to deal some bigger damage. Because riot is just making things fit better overall or they say they are trying to. So in the future i bet things will be more balanced. They been going after champions who are not as good at some things just to create a balance. So i bet assassins will deal High damage, Mages deal damage from afar. Some mages are zone control. We have adcs that deal most their damage from auto attacks an attack speed. But some are Ad casters. We have supports with combos an cc. An supports with heals. Everything is fitting into place. I am gonna stop rambling now. This is just the reasons why i think Shaco will get higher damage. But Don't worry because riot been trying to keep champion identities intact for the most part. Wait wait. An the other reason i think his abilities will deal more damage. Is because Current shaco to fill the role of assassin on live. He is Super Gold dependant. He needs a lot of items. He has a Good Early game an then the rest of your game an playstyle kinda depends on how that early game went because he needs a lot of gold.